Poppy Fields
by Alexandria J. Malfoy
Summary: The poppy petals remind him of Ginny, one day he'll go back and bask in their glows. Who knew loneliness could be so demanding?


Disclaimer: plot taken from Guns 'n' Roses - Sweet Child o' Mine which is the song used. Characters are J.K's not mine

* * *

**Poppy Fields**

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where evrything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
_

When I was small I used to love playing in the large fields and gardens of my house. It was beautiful in summer, the flowers would be blooming and the birds would be out- I mean don't get me wrong here I am & was as straight as an iron ruler, but I liked it so much because that was the only time when my family was actually happy.

_Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
_

Down at Diagon Ally, when I'm searching for dreary looking objects for the ministry cupboards, sometimes I come out of the dark shadows of Knockturn Alley and I see her with her friends in the ice cream parlor. I seem to forget everything; it's as if but just looking at her I'm transported back to those days when I would be out with my family in the rose gardens, playing in the last of the suns rays.

_And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
_

Now if I look for too long, I feel the tears well up in my eyes, thinking of what happened to my family. I wonder every summer if my parents still walk around in those warm evening or even if they still live there. I had lost touch for so long, now I result to wondering if they are even alive…

_Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
_

If anything was to happen to her, I don't know what I would do- run rampage I suppose for revenge, throwing away a lifetimes of upbringing. Would I be able to do it you ask of course I would I would die for her.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
_

Everyone loves her eyes; they are like the lightest blue, clearer than any mirror and always so bright. At potters wedding to Luna Lovegood I saw the hurt and regret in those eyes, I saw as she tried to smile through the haze that had clouded them and continue the procession as the dutiful maid of honor.

It felt like a knife had been torn through my heart when she quickly ran to the toilets after the ceremony. I felt like throttling potter just to make her feel slightly better, but after thinking it out I thought that she probably wouldn't ever talk to me again if she found out. I didn't want to risk it.

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
_

As a boy back home my favourite place was the large poppy field just behind the roses, I used to spend all my free time in there running in and out of the green stalks and red petals slowly getting more and more covered in soot. But I wouldn't care, even if it was my going out clothes, I would hide under those vibrant red petals that shielded me from the intrusive rain.

They are the same colour as her hair those petals, imp sure if you put a large blob of black on top her head and stood her in that field you wouldn't be able to tell where she was.

_Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
_

After today when she's gone - what will I do? When she's not around the house with her musical laughter and her brilliant smiles, how will I cope? I suppose I will live on, carry on with my life, and hope the hole in my life will fill. After all she'll be only down the road, she told me just before she went that I would be able to visit her anytime I wanted.

_Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
_

Now that Molly's gone, and Ginny has moved in with her husband, Draco, who will I look out for? Maybe I'll go visit that poppy field once more and make my peace with it and my parents see how they are. For one last time I'll turn back into the child I was, that happy child, one without a care in the world, and I will bask in its red glow while thinking of my daughter with her poppy red hair.

_Sweet child o' mine_

* * *

Wow! I actually really like this story. I wrote this at around 11:55pm last night, it took around 30 mins but I think it was worth the restless night….what do you think? 

Lotsa love

x.Alexa.x


End file.
